


hunting mishap (Prompt 13 - Hurried*)

by unmended



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Developing Relationship, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Found Family, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, takes place mid-shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: An examination of when and how Urianger developed his healing arts.(Short drabble for a #FFXIVWrite2020 bonus day)
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906036
Kudos: 29
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	hunting mishap (Prompt 13 - Hurried*)

* * *

The years Thancred spent alone on The First were not kind to him.

Already holding the others at arm's length by this point, it was no surprise that he continued to do so after being the sole Scion trapped on the other shard for as long as he was.  
  
When Urianger and Y'shtola were drawn through the rift themselves, Thancred was already on the run with Minfillia. At odds with their current circumstances, Urianger offered assistance where Y'shtola separated and made her own way. Urianger couldn't blame her, not really. They were prisoners of something far beyond them, imperiled, and with precious little answers to show for it.

But answers did Urianger receive. Far too many.

It seems fitting in a sense, for him to be the bearer of so heavy a secret after all his time of keeping his own from the group so. many. times. So bear it he did. The vision of death that was a lie - the Exarch's deception.

So, Urianger poured himself into research and learning. This he could do. The stars aligned differently in Norvrandt but aligning aetheric energies to undo hurts or cause damage was the same whether here or on the Source.

But, selfishly... he thought to himself, as he rested in his hard-fought-for home in Il Mheg - this twist on Sharlayan Astromancy might allow him to...

Ah, but that would require that man to slow down and accept aid. And that in and of itself seemed unlikely.

* * *

  
Though not often, Minfilia would stay with Urianger while Thancred when off and did gods knows what that he apparently was unable to do with the young girl in tow. She claimed not to mind, but Urianger tried to make sure there was enough for her to occupy herself with, regardless.

In some strange twist of fate - Urianger is still taken completely by surprise when Thancred throws himself through his front door and onto the floor, bodily. The man was soaked but bleeding steadily through a gash in his armor on his side. Urianger is on his feet in an instant, Planisphere in hand and drops to the ground beside him.

The elf gives a wild look out the door to what might be giving chase, if it could have done this much damage to his friend, when Thancred wheezes.

"...Pauldia. Got too close when hunting solo. Hid in the n..Lake." Thancred gives a weak smile and promptly loses consciousness, body going limp on the wooden floor in the entryway.

  
Urianger doesn't hesitate, and he makes good on his months of research and study, and gets to mending. A small set of feet pad quietly out from the other room.

* * *

When Thancred's eyes snap open, he is alone in a dimly lit room lying on an unfamiliar bed.

His hands immediately fly to his side to find his shirt and armor missing, the large gash mended but tender to the touch and he regrets the sudden movement immediately, groaning and shutting his eyes once more.

When the hot spike of pain passes and he opens his eyes, he's no longer alone. Urianger is watching quietly from the doorway.

"Ah, thou art awake. I was... Concerned that perhaps I had not been quick enough with mine ministrations." He says with a tense smile.

"Thank you, I - It was all quite a blur. I'm sorry for startling you and ...gods, Minfilia." He runs a hand through damp hair.

  
  
"She hath been a mite inconsolable, aye." Urianger replies, stepping towards the bed. His bed, Thancred realized belatedly. "If thou canst give me another bell or so I can further repair that wound. I find mine aether severely lacking, I'm afraid." He says with a bit of a breathy laugh.

  
  
Thancred looks up and notices the elf does look a bit pale, hands winding and unwinding in a towel he holds.

"Of course." Thancred says, eyes fixed on the elf's hands. "Take as much time as you need, It was my mistake." His tone falling a bit on the side of sheepish.

Urianger looks like he wants to say something, but he just smiles and tosses the towel over his shoulder and turns to leave.

  
  
"Urianger - wait." Thancred sighs. "If I...at the very least I would hear you out, if there's something you wish to say?"

The Elezen looks nervous, which is... Odd. Odd for him, anyways. It takes a moment or two, but he moves over to the bedside and Thancred shifts to make space for him.

  
  
"I am heartened that thou art safe, of course, but I am especially glad that thou art here so that I may aid thee." Urianger says, and smiles softly.

Thancred lets out a small breath and returns the smile.

  
  
"O-oh. I'm glad too."

  
  
Up this close, Thancred can see the dark circles under the elf's eyes, and he takes a risk.

"...Rest with me? I'd say you've more than earned it." Thancred says, willing the flush to stop from creeping up his face.  


Urianger's eyebrows raise slightly, but he's already dead on his feet and sitting has only reminded him of that fact. Thancred gingerly slides over to make space. Urianger almost says no, but something about the soft look on the other man's face convinces him otherwise, and he kicks off his shoes and rolls inwards tucking his legs in.

Something unspoken blooms there, between the two of them. Fingers brushing gently together.

Not hurried, or rushed, but simply allowed to be.  
  
Exhaustion soon wins out however, and the two men drift off, nestled close.

Minfilia finds them deep asleep a short time later and without disturbing either of them throws another blanket on the two to ward off the evening chill. She pads away quietly to pilfer another tome from Urianger's library.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> not happy with this but i wanted to pad out the numbered days and wasn't feeling today's prompt hfjskhjk


End file.
